Pro Pain Z
by Weeiboo Texan
Summary: Violence, action and hot steamy love making! Anime meets King Of The Hill!
1. Chapter 1

ProPain Z

Once upon a time in Arlene Texas, the heart of Republican values. Hank Hill was grilling up some propane steaks when he heard a bang come from Bobby's room.

"Bwahaha" Hank yelled as he flipped a steak.

"Better get the propane accessories for this job." Hank grabbed the spatula and machete and headed for the room.

In the room, Hank found Bobby Hill having sex with a bag of charcoal.

"Bwahaha! Bobby why are you making love to charcoal and not propane?"

"It's ok dad, i love both!"

"No it's not Bobby I'll show you want charcoal is." Hank rips off his shirt to reveal a hot six-pack and tears the charcoal mask off to reveal JOHN REDCORN!

"Bobby, I'll show you I can make love better to an Indian!"

Hank goes super propane 3 and flies through the roof and into downtown Arlene. Hank uses his shining flame attack to destroy the charcoal factory.

"NO DAD!" Bobby screams then immediately gets his six-pack out and turns super propane 2. Bobby tries to fight his father.

"You will never beat propane bobby!" Hank unleashes a bwahawaha blast at bobby!

"Ba-WAH-AW-HAAAAAAAA!" Hank screams unleashing his full force.

Bobby tries to counter the blast with Special Charcoal Cannon! The beams collided but the force of the struggle is too much for Bobby in his current form! Bobby thinks about his life up to this point. About all the friends, he made and the people he can count on, no matter h'what. In a sudden realization, booby knows the one person who has taught him and give him the strength to defeat his father.

"GUY FIERI, LEND ME YOUR POWER!" Bobby screams to the sky. Then out of the time vortex that he was trapped in. Guy Fieri drives his flying golden flaming Lamborghini!

"Hey Bobby! I heard you wanted to go the FLAVATOWN!" Guy says while driving into Bobby, fusing the both of them, and turning Bobby into Super Fieri 3! With the new form, Bobby knows that he only has a minute before reverting to his usual state. Bobby pushes all his energy into one last blast.

"CHEESE BURGERS Overload! Bobby screams as he overpowers his father's beam. "NOOOOOOO" Hank screams, flying into space while saying

"Looks like Team rocket is blasting off again!" A small twinkle is heard after.

Bobby collapses on the ground and defuses with Guy Fieri.

"Thanks master. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Hey, no problemo brutha! You need to train up 'cause your daddy'o will be back and more Killer than ever."

"I will keep training for you, master Fieri"

"I'll see you next time on Dinners, drive ins, and dives!" *guitar squeal*

Bobby did plan on training right away…after he makes sloppy, wet, love with John Redcorn.


	2. Chapter 2

LAST TIME ON PRO PAIN Z!

Bobby Hill shot his father into space with a blast after temporarily fusing with Guy Fieri.

As the sun slowly set on Arlan Texas, home of the Hills. Bobby Hill layed in bed thinking of George Bush, Ronald Reagan and other sexy celebrities.

"Honey, what are you thinking about?" Said John Redcorn laying next to bobby in his charcoal outfit.

"Just about my Dad, baby. Is he still out there? After our last fight I'm afraid he'll return more powerful and my body isn't ready to fuse with Guy Fieri again.

I'm sure you'll think of something my love John whispered and kissed Bobby.

Bobby kissed back in a blaze of passion and flipped John on his back and pulled down his indian underwear and took his member in his mouth.

Bobby sucked his redcorn until..

"ohhh Bobby! I think… i'm gonna...CHAR CUM!" John blew his load in Bobby's mouth. Bobby immediately swallowed John's nut.

"Now give me that ass!" Bobby said as he flipped John over and began to plow the charcoal out of his ass. Peggy burst into the room with triple KKK size tits

"Bobby did you sense that power level?"

"No? I was too busy getting my phunk on." Bobby then was hit with a massive power level from the unholy land of democrats...Los Angeles.

"Mom! That must be Daaad! He's returned even stronger than before. I must go confront him!" Bobby pulled his massive 12 inch shlong out from Redcorn and flew out to LA while humming rolling around at the speed of sound.

 _cut to downtown LA as hank flies thru the air causing chaos below._

"Bwahahahahah!" Hank screamed as he blew up a charcoal store owned by more evil, vile, democrats.

Hank sensed Bobby's presence behind him. "I've trained a lot more since our last battle Bobby, and i know Guy Fieri and his frosted tips can't save you!"

"I'm not afraid of you dad!" Bobby yelled as charging into Hank at full speed knocking him threw a block of buildings. Hank teleports behind bobby and stabs him in the shoulder with a propane accessory.

"AHHHHHH!" Bobby screamed out in pain

"Hahaha! You're never gonna be strong enough to save charcoal and Redcorn!" Hank spoke into Bobby's ear,

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve Dad!" Bobby goes Super pro pain 2 and punches hank into the ground. He then fires a Redneck camo cannon blast into Hank.

BOOM! Hank knocks away the blast as he reveals his super propain 3 forum.

"BWAAAHHHAAAHH CANNON!" Hank fires at Bobby above him.

Bobby counters with a cheeseburger wave and the beams collide. It struggles for a few minutes before Bobby is about to lose.

Bobby screams "Please god if you're there give me the power to defeat my dad! GIVE ME MADDNESS!"

A voice comes from the sky.

"From Sarasota Florida! The Macho Man Randy Savage!"

Macho Man emerges from the heavens

"YOU"RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE HANK! I KNOW WHERE YOU GOT YOUR POWER! IT"S FROM THE PUNKSTER HULK HOGAN!"

"How did you know?" Hank asks Macho Man.

"I KNOW A HOT DOGGING LIER WHEN I SEE ONE!"

Bobby then snaps into a slim jim and goes super propain 3!

TAKE THIS DAAAAAAAD!" Bobby pushes his beam back into Hank and incinerates him for good.

Is Hank Truly dead? H'what will Booby do with his new power. Will the macho man ever marry Elizabeth?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON PRO PAIN Z!


End file.
